Chapter Six: "Heading Out"
Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Locker Room *February 3rd, 2010 Jason secured his backpack, checking to make sure all his usual weapons he currently had filled out paperwork for, along with a zat were in his bag. The bag was somewhat heavy but he was used to it. He looked at Sara a bit longer."Smith is right-unfortunately we're currently out of the loop,but as soon as we go to the gate room they'll inform us. I've actually not been through the Stargate yet. Should be fun."he said with a light smirk, and then double checked the condition of his uniform, blousing the pants with blousing straps and secured the boots."Well, let's do this." He said confidently, securing his backpack, and grabbing his off world cap. He locked up the locker and left the changing room for the gate room. ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 3rd, 2010 Sara glanced at the Stargate for the briefest of moments. It didn't look that bad, but of course the Stargate wasn't even powered up at the moment. "Who all is on the teams?" Sara asked Thomas. She looked around the Gate Room and saw a few others in their offworld gear. Some of them were huddled up in groups of three or four, talking quietly amongst themselves. A few of them looked nervous... honestly who wouldn't look nervous? Some of them however looked as if they couldn't wait for the show to begin. Letting her arms relax, Sara glanced up to the control room. She didn't see anyone through the windows, save for the people at the various computers. "Does it always take this long?" Sara muttered to herself. She hated... absolutely hated long waits, and this was turning in to one of those long waits. ~''Remember, patience is a freakin' virtue... I just wish I had more of it.~ She thought to herself as she sighed. ---- *Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Goverment **Scientist, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 4th, 2010 Unhappily, Jallorn entered the gate room, loading his soon-to-be-replaced P-90. Asid had chewed him out about his idea, which was not what he had signed up for. If he'd wanted that, he'd have joined the military. Ah well, price you pay for being brilliant. Maybe he could retire off world some day. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 4th, 2010 Asid strode into the gateroom, slapping a magazine into his MAW SMG. "Ladies and gentlemen, please recall that this is a previously scheduled recon. The implants however arrived today, so today we got them before we were to head out, alright?" He grinned, watching one of the technicians in the control room shift over to the dialing computer, before turning his attention back to the assembled SG teams. "Now, we're taking three teams out now, because of our new-found hostiles, so as a precaution, no teams are going out alone." He rapped his fingers agaisnt the stock of the SMG he held. "Telemetry from the MALP shows that the Stargate is located on a semi-tropical island, with a massive fortress located on it. The Stargate is '''INSIDE' the fortress, so be on the lookout. Atmosphere is breathable, and the planet's designation, for those of you who are wondering, is P7P90982. The seventh symbol there looks something like an asterisk." He listened to the gate spooling up behind him, as he glanced over the SG teams. ~''New girl on SG-2. Nice to know we got some replacements.~ "The fortress is roughly square in design, with a keep at the north end, four massive walls. One tower at each corner, and one tower in the middle of each wall, half-way between corners, with the exception of the north wall, which has the keep. There is a set of structures in the middle of the fortress, in addition to a massive tower. If any of you are packing a sniper, I want you up in that tower, on overwatch. Questions?" ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 4th, 2010 From the description that Asid gave, it was easy enough to create a mental picture of the fortress they were all gating to, but the description of the hostiles was...well...all he said was that they were 'hostiles!' She did hear Asid mention the need for a sniper in the tower, and since she did have the qualifications she was tempted to volunteer for that. She patted the left side of her uniform almost superstitiously, feeling half of her two piece, custom made sniper rifle, the other half was concealed on the other side of her uniform. Back in the locker room as she had been getting ready for this mission she had almost decided not to take it but at the last minute, before she had talked with Jason McCallister, she had taken the rifle from it's place of concealment in her other outfit before concealing it in her offworld uniform. Returning to the moment, she heard Asid ask if there were any questions. Standing up straighter she asked, "Is there anything you can tell us about the hostiles themselves? What can we expect from them?" ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 4th, 2010 Asid just watched, before tapping his fingers rapidly on the stock of the weapon he held. "Er..." He took a moment, to tap his thigh. "We never met them in person. They're descendants of the Ancients, who were on transports that were hit when they left Atlantis during the siege. They managed to make it to the Milky Way, before the radiation caused them to have to make a premature planetfall. They were marooned there, unable to leave. Radiation caused them to mutate over the generations. They rebuilt what they could, based on the technology they could access from the computers on the ships. Our last operation took place on a space station between galaxies, and we... set off an alarm, that woke several dormant warships in the void between galaxies. They rebroadcasted the alarm to the planet, where they, with their Ancient-based tech, lifted off, and followed the signal. They're now following the beam connecting the station... to Earth. We've never met them on a planetary surface, so what to expect is unknown. Perhaps Ancient weapons, or something different. The reason I want snipers up the tower is so if anyone's there, we can have someone see and hit them if they endanger our units. Does this answer your question, Lieutenant?" ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 4th, 2010 The information Asid provided was fairly extensive but easy enough to understand. "Yes sir, thank you." Sara replied. She then offered to be one of the units placed in the tower, and after a few raised eyebrows she did admit to having the rifle with her, though thankfully she wasn't made to bring it out because that would have taken too much time, everyone seemed antsy enough as it was. ~''Let's get this show on the road!~ Sara thought to herself. She glanced at the gate, half wishing that the dialing sequence was completed. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 5th, 2010 Asid turned to watch the gate finish dialing, the 'unstable vortex' moving out. "Alright, ladies and gents, P7X-982 is waiting. By the numbers! Move it on out! SG-1, move on through!" He sidestepped, jogging through just ahead of SG-1. Once on the other side, he moved out of the way of the gate, letting the others pass by. His eyes took in the crumbled stonework of the massive fortress, the sun overhead beating down on the back of his neck. The air stank of sea-salt, and fish, the pounding of the waves upon the rocks taking him back to his teenage years. His eyes wandered over the courtyard, momentarily filled with people infront of his eyes, who vanished when he blinked. ~Nobody really there.~ Asid chuckled softly, watching the worn stone of the buildings near the center, the twisted, corkscrew of a tower rising up in the center, with the pointed roof. As he stepped aside, his booted foot, nudged the MALP that was off to the side. "SG-1, off to the left!" He watched as SG-2 came through. "Move foreward." His eyes turned as he watched Nolan get through without a problem. A nod before he turned to jerk his head to the right. "Over here, SG-3." He waited for the last man, Colonel Thomson to get through and the gate to disengage. ---- *Captain Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 Nolan watched silently. Dolly smiled as she walked by his side. "I'm part of SG-3, now!" "We're all dead." Nolan chuckled, softly. "Alright, stay behind Asid, follow his orders, not mine, and mention no subjects we've talked about in private, Private." "Aye, sir." She spoke, saluting. ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 Jason nodded in acknowledgment at Mjolnir as they entered and Sarah asked a question about the hostiles. At this point Jason didn't really know how hostile they would be, but he already knew he'd have to do all the observing he could first before he decided on how to act when he encountered them. He'd heard about the Ancients. The originals were definitely mysterious. "Yes sir. Let's move forward SG-2." he repeated loudly enough for Tom and Sara to hear as he moved forward, signaling to the rest of his team with a simple hand wave. He then took a few more steps into the new world forward (careful to avoid the MALP of course). Jason kept his hand close to the zat, adjusting the machine gun he held on the opposite side. He shivered slightly, going through the gate had been quite fun, but he was a bit cold. Remember that every part of you had to come back together in one piece as it was before. That's pretty spectacular.he thought as he looked back at the gate briefly after this thought. He turned his gaze back to the openness before him, checking his surroundings and observing the stillness."Well that was fun." he muttered to himself with a light smile on his face. Jason thought he'd seen something just after going through, but he had focused his attention on Mjolnir first hand. The presence in the air was a bit odd... he hadn't really been off-world before, so maybe that feeling was normal. Then again maybe it wasn't. Hm. Jason kept that idea in the back of his mind but thought little else of it for now, moving forward steadily. ---- *First Lieutenant Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-2 **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 The ride through the Stargate had been simple enough, it had been as 'easy' as previously claimed. Now on the planet, the rays of the sun beat down on everyone, as did the smell of the ocean. It took Sara's eyes a moment or two to adjust to the bright glare of the sun, that coupled with the fact that she hadn't been among the very first to exit the Stargate, meant that she didn't see the figures who may have been there watching them. SG-2 moved forward with Jason at the lead. Everyone had their guns at the ready, expecting trouble. ~''This is too easy... something's going to happen.~ Sara thought to herself as she glanced to the right, looking for any sign of the afore mentioned hostiles. ---- *Captain Thomas Smith, British Special Air Service **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 As Tom had stepped through the gate, he checked his weapon and took the safety off. He didn't want to emerge and have to try and defend his self while trying to get the safety off. He looked around as they emerged and ascertained that there was no immediate danger and replaced the safety. "Yes sir. Let's move forward SG-2." Tom heard from Jason. He looked back toward Sara and Phillips who were behind him. Sara had what Tom could only describe as a nervous look on her face. He just smiled at her before walking a bit quicker to catch up with Jason. He looked the same as Sara. "Relax; I've been shot at loads of times. Off world and on Earth. I'm still alive aren't I?" Tom said. He suddenly heard a noise to his right. Bringing his weapon up to his shoulder, he swung round to where he heard the noise. He then realised it was loose door, swinging in the breeze. Tom eased his finger away from the trigger and back to its resting position. He turned back to Jason and raised his eyebrows for a moment. "Can never be to careful though." Tom said as he continued. He continued to watch the door out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't one hundred percent sure. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 Robert was the last one to arrive through the game since he was the only one not in a team. He had brought through two crates with one containing his science equipment. The gate shut down as sonn as he was through. He looked around as he put the crates down. He raised his P-90 that was clipped to his body armor as they were in a very dangerous position. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **P7X-982 *Febuary 5th, 2010 Asid waved an arm towards the tower in the center of the complex. "Captain Nolan, Lieutenant Caffery. You two got sniper rifles. Up the tower! Everyone else, spread out, look 'round." He turned, glancing around, before looking upward, at the gas giant around which the small planet circled. Off to the side, a smaller moon circled in a similar orbit of the planet. ~''Beautiful...~ ---- *Regimental Sergeant Major Michael Beehan, British Army **Non-Commissioned Officer in Charge, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Gateroom *Febuary 5th, 2010 "Get me to P7X-982 now Airman!" the RSM Shouted. "YES SIR!" the Airman replied he thought to himself, just my luck. The Gate activated where Lt. Col. Thomson was still standing it made him jump. "What the Hell?" He raised his P-90 to his shoulder. Suddenely a figure comes out of the gate. "Woah! It's been a long time since I've done that." "Who are you?" Thomson says, "I am Regimental Sergeant Major Beehan, Sir, just come out of retirement." Heading Out Heading Out